Ranger's Date
by xoc13
Summary: Ranger needs a date and hires Stephanie to 'guard' his body. Spoiler for 'Notorious Nineteen'.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came from reading part of chapter one of 'Notorious Nineteen'. If you're spoiler free, you might wanna turn back now. **

**So, for those of you who haven't read said piece of the chapter we're told that Steph is back with Morelli. Ranger says he's in need of a date and to convince her says he'll pay her to bodyguard him. This is how I picture things turning out on that 'date'.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I stomped out of the elevator and towards my apartment. I slammed my front door closed, heading straight for my bedroom. A removed my T-shirt, tossed it in my halfway full laundry hamper before I stopped in my tracks.

A sexy black little piece of a dress was laid out on my bed. It came with heels and every accessory I could need. No doubt Ranger had Ella get it for me. This was good because now I didn't have to waste time to look for something to wear.

I showered in record speed and put on a black lace bra and panty set I'd bought last month, but hadn't had a chance to wear yet. I slipped the dress on, admiring the way the silky fabric smoothed down to about an inch or two above the knee.

I'd just finished doing my hair, leaving my neck and shoulders exposed, when I heard my front door open and close. There was a shift in the atmosphere and I knew without looking who it was. Ranger.

"Babe." His tone said 'very nice'.

"Almost done." I said over my shoulder, catching the spark in his gaze. I smiled to myself as I put on the earrings that came with the dress. I know I clean up well. Better than well.

"Don't forget your ID." Ranger said, barely a whisper when I turned around.

"Okay." I dug through my shoulder bag and came up with my driver's license. I passed it over to him. "I don't want to be keeping an eye on a purse and also have to watch your back." A corner of his mouth lifted up. I catalogued him as well. He was wearing a black suit and silky tie, looking good enough to eat. I had to fight myself not to rip his clothes off right then and there.

We went downstairs, crossed the lobby and parking lot to his car. I waited by the passenger side of the Cayenne. I suspect he was bringing up the rear to catch a better view of my back side.

The drive to Atlantic City started out in silence. I caught the way he kept sneaking glances my way and took advantage of the situation, crossing my legs and making the hem of the dress rise just a tiny bit more. I folded my arms under my breasts, pushing them up another little bit as well.

Ranger shifted in his seat.

Torture. I was torturing him and I didn't feel one ounce of remorse. Morelli and I had been on the on again phase of our relationship for a while now. Things weren't super exclusive or marriage proposal type, but I was trying to really compromise. Yesterday Ranger asked me to be his date. Well, more like hired me. Tonight it was supposed to be date night with Morelli, but he'd just about hit the roof when I told him I was Ranger's bodyguard for the night.

And yes, we had a fight.

And yeah, there was a shouting match.

And of course, Morelli and I are on the off again phase once more.

So, yeah, I'm torturing Ranger a little. It's not fair that I can't really get him out of my mind, let's not even talk about my heart, as hard as I may try.

S&R

I have to give it to Ranger. He survived the drive.

"I don't understand why you would need a bodyguard to this thing." I told Ranger as we walked side by side to the front entrance of the hotel where this black tie event was taking place.

"Most of the people here are ex-military."

"Oh." I frowned, thinking. Room full of men with power? I see what he means. "What about security?"

Ranger snorted. I guess he would know if things weren't necessarily safe for him.

"I don't see how much help I'll be to you if something goes down." I didn't even have a gun with me.

"As long as you don't hike up that dress during dinner, I think I'll live." Ranger breathed in my ear, banding an arm around my waist as we went inside.

We reached our table. Quick introductions were made as we sat down.

"What a lovely pair." A woman who could be anywhere between forty and sixty stated. "Your wife is gorgeous." She turned to Ranger. "Don't they make a hot couple?" The woman addressed the others at our table.

"Actually, we're not married." We're more like somewhere in the vicinity of friends with benefits.

"Aren't you smart, getting the good end of the deal, if you know what I mean." Laughter filled the table. Everyone understood what she meant. I felt my heart skip a beat, remembering the magic of Ranger in bed.

The night went on, chatter here and there. There was a small auction that took place before the end of the event.

"Well, you're still in one piece." I grinned at Ranger. "Guess my job is done." Just as Ranger began to smile his full wattage, the lights went out.

I stumbled back, bumping against Ranger in the darkness. My arms flailed at my sides as I tried to get a hold on something. Reason goes out the window and panic sets in real fast when you're in the dark.

"Ung." Ranger grunted against my ear and it hit me that my right hand was clutching a very intimate piece of his anatomy. I let go as he moved us to the side. "Keep close to the wall." Ranger instructed, placing a hand on my hip while he nudged me forward.

It felt like an eternity later when I finally reached the end of the wall. I figured we were near the entrance so I stepped forward. I miss calculated, tripped on a fallen chair and went down. I felt Ranger grip my dress in an attempt to keep me from falling, but it was too late. Amidst the confusion and chaos I heard the sound of fabric tearing.

I stayed on the floor, trying to catch my breath. The fall had knocked the wind out of me.

Emergency lights finally flickered on.

"Damn." Ranger stood beside me, a good chunk of my dress in his hand.

"No comment." I said, heaving myself up and avoiding eye contact with anyone who might be staring at me. At least I was wearing my lacy panties.

S&R

I draped Ranger's suit jacket over my lap. The gesture was more a formality than anything since Ranger has seen me in much less.

Ranger pulled into traffic, a permanent smile plastered on his face. "You know, things always turn… interesting whenever you're involved."

"Shut up." I grumbled without any heat.r


	2. Notorious

**Thanks to the amazing response to the first chapter and in honor of the not so far away release date for the book, here's a short continuation of S&R's date.**

**Btw, I understand everyone's got a different preference where Morelli and Ranger are concerned, but this is definitely a Ranger/Stephanie pairing, so I mean… that's that. This isn't a Morelli, fic so… yeah. Sorry, for the 'rant', but it's just a little confusing when people say they hate Stephanie paired with Ranger, when obviously this is a Babe fic. **

**Anyway, I guess I'm feeling a little fed up with the 'will they, won't they' end up together situation. (I've been reading a different book series, the Dresden files, and I'm a little bummed that in that universe it is a definite 'won't they' scenario. Fingers crossed in the Plum world it'll be a 'they will' for Ranger and StephXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"I'm taking this." I wrenched open the door, angling out of the vehicle while trying to keep my lower half covered with Ranger's suit jacket. I didn't wait for Ranger's reply, closing the door with my hip and stalking towards my apartment building with as much dignity as I could muster.

I got to about a foot of the door when I realized I was missing something. I let out an annoyed huff, turned around and headed back to Ranger's car.

I reached the driver's side, fumbled with his jacket to free one of my hands and extend towards him.

"Babe." Ranger grinned, handing me my driver's license and keys.

"If you keep smiling like that, you're gonna get wrinkles." I muttered, taking my stuff from him.

Mrs. Bestler was playing elevator operator when I boarded the elevator. It was late, so I took a detour and walked her to her apartment before I headed to mine.

I closed and locked my front door, relaxing my grip on Ranger's jacket. I made a quick stop to visit Rex and gave him the gist of my night as I tapped his tank.

"Yeah." I agreed with Rex's initiative and decided to go to bed.

I shimmied out of the ruined dress along with the lacy bra and panty set, threw on a worn T-shirt and comfortable cotton panties before going to sleep.

S&R

I woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. I got up, showered and dressed in my usual outfit of jeans and stretchy tee. I settled for cereal on the go as I headed to the bonds office. I was feeling motivated today, needing to find a good outlet for last night's embarrassment.

Connie was at her desk, looking miserable.

"What's up?" I asked, sinking in the seat across from hers.

"Ah, just…" She shook her head, saying her night didn't turn out how she'd expected.

"Had a date?" I guessed.

"How'd you know?" Connie asked. I pointed to my neck and her eyes widened. "No!" She took out a small mirror from her purse, frantically inspecting her own neck. She grimaced when she finally spotted the hickey.

"Places to go…" I stood and headed for the door. If there were no new skips and I was still stuck with my current ones, then I'd go and see if Rangeman had a check for me.

I bumped into Vinnie on my way out.

"Oh, hey, Stephanie." His eyes twinkled and I suddenly felt very naked. I didn't have time to stop and decipher what could possibly be going through his head at the moment. So, I squeezed past him.

I'd be stuck with Big Blue until I had enough money to get a new car, so I drove as fast as I could to Rangeman.

I rode the elevator to the fifth floor, intent on heading straight to Ranger's office. I had the ruined dress plus accessories in a bag on one hand, Ranger's jacket on the other. Before I could unload the elevator Tank bumped into me.

"Oh, ah…" His eyes turned huge and he actually blushed.

Okay, now something was really going on here.

"Where's Ranger?" I demanded. He'd better not have told the guys about last night.

"Gym." Tank said, still avoiding my eyes.

There were a couple of guys spread out, each focused on their own exercise regimen. Bobby was the closest to me and he too, had a similar reaction to Tank's.

Now, I really think there's something I don't know. What the hell is going on?

"Where's Ranger?" I growled this time. The men looked at each other, unsure of what to say until Bobby pointed to the locker room.

I received a couple stares as I waltz in, searching for Ranger. Most, if not all, of the Merry Men are mega hot, but I wasn't stopping to ogle anyone.

After searching the rows of lockers I finally wound around the room, coming to a halt in the showers.

"Babe." Ranger's shocked gaze met mine before he quickly scanned all around to make sure we were alone. We were. "W-what are you doing?" Ranger asked, shutting the water off, but not making a move to get a towel.

I told him what my original reason for stopping by was. "What's going on?" I asked, wanting to know why for the third time today I'd gotten a strange look from a man.

Ranger cocked his head to the side, not sure what I was talking about.

"Man, you've got to see this. Can't believe you were holding out on…" Lester's voice echoed behind me. I turned around to face him and he swallowed. "Hey…"

"Don't hey me." I growled, demanding to know what was going on. Lester shot a quick glance Ranger's way, before taking out his cell phone and showing me a video.

The video featured the chaos at a black tie event, giving great emphasis to a woman who 'l_ost_' her dress during the commotion.

It was me.

In the little and ruined black dress, giving a free peep show to more than one. A few seconds later, but what felt like an eternity to me, Ranger came out in the video, blocking me from the camera's view.

"It went viral." Lester commented, unsure of what to tell me, which was so unlike him.

I felt a strong hand land on my left shoulder, softly nudging me forward.

Everyone and their mother probably already saw the video.

I dashed out of Rangerman, hoping to find a hole to crawl into and pull it in after me.

S&R

My apartment was the least embarrassing setting for me today, so that's where I went.

Moments later my front door opened and closed. It was Ranger, I just knew.

"I didn't know about the video." He said, sitting next to me on my couch. I believed him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

Ranger's grin returned, producing a birthday cake from the paper bag he'd set on my coffee table.

My mouth watered.

I placed a hand over my chest, leaned a little against him as I said, "You know me too well."

"Babe." Ranger chuckled, obviously amused at the effect the birthday cake had on me.

Birthday cake is always a bring-me-upper.


End file.
